ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Threat Level Midnight: The Second Score
Threat Level Midnight: The Second Score is a sequel videogame developed by Rocksteady for the PS4, Xbox One, PC and Mac based on Threat Level Midnight from The Office. Plot It has been years since Scarn won the NHL All-Stars and defeated Goldenface. Scarn was requested by President Jackson for another mission. Scarn comes out of retirement and joins back to his old spy organization AOS (Alliance Of Spies). Scarn realizes that the group known as GHOST (Grievous Horrifying Ominous Spy Threats) is on the loose and plans to attack on the Scranton Olympics. Scarn realizes that GHOST is led by Dr. White. Cast And Characters Returning Characters *Michael Scarn (Steve Carell) *Samuel L. Chang (Rainn Wilson) *President Jackson (Craig Robinson) *Narrator (Leslie David Baker) *Billy the Bartender (Ed Helms) *Sandra (Jenna Fischer) *Cherokee Jack (Creed Bratton) *Hockey Announcer (B.J. Novak) *Christian Midas/Goldenface (John Krasinski) *Sally Moore/Stupid Sally (Sandra Bullock) New Characters *Dr. White (Benedict Cumberbatch) *Agent E (Ellie Kemper) *Commissioner Harry McGregor (Bryan Cranston) *Melissa Sanders/Kissy Boots (Amanda Seyfried) *Kelly Sanders/Dirty Sandals (Selena Gomez) *Christina Evans/Barker (Kathy Bates) *Albert Hawking/Computer (Nelson Franklin) *Cedric Bird/Hooper (Will Ferrell) *Dr. Curtis Morrison/Lizard King (James Spader) *Larry Baker/Cupcakeman (David Koechner) *Gordon Scub/Scranton Strangler (Martin Short) *Jim Wright/Identity Thief (Steve Carell) *William Midas (Troy Baker) *Puck King (Steve Martin) *Justice Beaver (Diedrich Bader) Most Wanted Missions Old Enemy Michael Scarn gets a scrambled message from an unknown enemy. President Jackson helped Scarn analyze the message and finds out that the voice came from Goldenface who was been rebuilt as a cyborg by his boss and father, William Midas. Scarn came to the abandoned Midas Factory and encountered Goldenface and his dad. Scarn took both of them to jail. Technology Thrives Reptilian Villain Scarn found some reptilian eggs which hatch lizard people who spit acid. Scarn used a forensic scanner to find their leader, the Lizard King. The Lizard King was a man who became a reptile man by mixing his DNA with a lizard to regenerate his lost arms and legs. Evil Hot Twin Scarn gets a message from Kissy Boots that her evil younger sister, Dirty Sandals plans to Shoot Some Hoops Scarn learns that not only did Goldenface attack the NBA Allstar game but also a villain named Hooper. Hooper wants to be the best basketball player. Hooper did not help Goldenface at the WNBA allstar game because he wanted to steal every basketball player that is currently popular. Scarn finds six popular basketball players including LeBron James, Nick Young, Kelly Olnyk, Magic Johnson, Michael Jordan and Paul Pierce. He learns from them that a basketball headed freak is at the Basketball Stadium. Scarn finds Hooper and both of them play basketball. Scarn wins and sends Hooper to SPD. Tasty Tricks Scarn found a bakery filled with suspicious cupcakes and Scarn ate an Oreo cupcake. He was taken in by Cupcakeman into his safehouse and learns that Cupcakeman was the drunk man at Billy's place and didn't like his the Scarn dance. As a result, Cupcakeman made Who Let The Dogs Out? Scarn found a pet store which has no dogs. Scarn used his evidence scanner and realized that the dogs were taken by a villain named Barker. Millions Suffer Every Year Go Puck Yourself Scarn came across the Puck King who realized that the Puck King's youngest child was used as a bomb by Goldenface. Strangler Big Dam Heroes Scarn sees a beaver dam made by Justice Beaver of Beavon. The Third Floor Songs *The Second Score - Amanda Seyfried *Threat Level Midnight - Ed Helms *Do The Scarn - Steve Carell *Pressure - Billy Joel *Big Shot - Billy Joel *Running On Ice - Billy Joel *Who Let The Dogs Out? - Baha Men Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:The Office Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:Threat Level Midnight